Secret Power
by Gothic Queen of Yaoi
Summary: Waking up in the darkness, not knowing where he is. Trying to figure out where he is when he blacks out again. What power caused all of this mess?
1. Unknown Place

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi. There might be some lemon in later chapters. Some characters may be OOC.

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Beta Reader: **My mom

Anita: Hiya, I am back, been having writer's block with Saving Naruto so decided to start up another story. It helps me get over the writer's block I been having. ^.^ So enjoy and hope you love it. This first chapter is going to be first person then going to switch to third person in the others chapters.

* * *

**Secret Power**

By: Anita Wildflower

**Chapter 1: Unknown Place**

Darkness is all I can see as I come around, feeling a sharp pain in my head as I try to move it. I feel a cold breeze coming from somewhere. I slowly open my eyes and the flashing of a light source fills my blurry vision.

"What happened?" I ask as I slowly sit up rubbing my eyes and groaning in pain.

Silence answers me as I rub my sore head and I slowly scan the room, which seems to be filled what look like pieces of a wall as there are huge chunks of wood scattered over the floor. My eyes follow the trail of debris to a hole that is directly across the room from the bed I find myself sitting in. The force of whatever made the hole seemed to have also crashed the huge dresser over and across the floor, to the right wall, so that it now lay blocking the only door. I slowly swing my legs over the edge of the bed and carefully start to stand up. Suddenly a wave of dizziness over takes me and I have to catch myself on a turn over small table to steady. It takes a few seconds for the dizziness to pass for me to regain my balance long enough to walk carefully towards the door, avoiding broken wood as much as possible. The cool breeze grows colder as I get closer to the hole. Once there I grip its edge and peek into the next room. I gasp out loud at the condition of the room beyond as in there the back half of ceiling has collapse in and the left wall competely gone. There apparently where the cold air is coming from as the door on the right wall of this room seems not only to be hangingby a hing on the door frame, but also to lead out into what looks like to be a hallway. I scan the room, hoping for something that will help me remember what happened, briefly noting that looks to be another bedroom.

I wonder out loud, "What could of be cause this."

Finding no clue of course of the destruction I slowly make my way to the door frame. As I try not to step on anything sharp my ears pick up at the faint footsteps coming from somewhere out in the hallyway. I peek out into the hallway, but with only the sunlight from the room I am in, barely lighting the small area in front of me I can see nothing in the cavernous dark as the footsteps draw closer. My heart beats frantically against my chest and between one beat and the next I hope that whoever it is has come to rescue me from this place. I slowly make my way out into the hallway using the wall to glide my way, wondering if I should call out or not. The footsteps could belong to whoever or whatever did this, I am not compeltly sure I want to risk it. Before I die I really need to tell Seto that I love him even though I would end up with a broken heart.

All I know is I can't remeber how I got here, my head is hurting and got to get out of here and contact someone fast. My best bet is to go left down the hallway as the footsteps sound as they are approaching from the right. I make my way down the hallway as quickly as I can, letting my left hand guide me along the wall. However the footsteps seem to gain on me from behind. As though whoever it is knows where I am. Terrified my beat goes faster and I swallow in fear as I turn my head in the vain hope that I can make something out behind me. I gasp as for a moment I think I see something before I feel the blunt force of a heavy object against the side of my head. The blow causes me to fall to the ground and I fight not lose conscience again, however I lose the fight and as I slip into darkness again, I hear a deep chuckle.

"You can't escape from me, Katsuya." a deep voice rings though the hallway just as conscience world fades away.

* * *

Anita: Hope you like it. I going to try and write chapter 4 once I get over the writer's block.


	2. How it all started

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi. There might be some lemon in later chapters. Some characters may be OOC.

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

Anita: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Alot of stuff came up in real life that I had to take care of. hehe. next I am going to write up some of saving naruto before writing more of this story hehe. so stay tune ^.^ ps: sorry for any misspelling or grammer mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: How it all started**

_3 days ago_

Hands roam up his sides as he aches up his back while moaning, "Please." he whispers.

A low chuckle tickles against his ear, "Patience, my puppy." the voice said seductive as he feels the body on top of him rock against him.

He then feels the hands go lower as he shivers under the body, "Katsuya, Katsuya, Katsuya!" yelled the voice.

Jou shots up from his dream only to get caught into the blankets which causes him to fall out of the bed, "Damn, another wet dream about him again." he goans out loud.

He hears a bottle break against his door, "Shit, he is in one of his moods again." he whispers under his breath. Quickly getting up, he starts to pack a bag with some clothes then opens up his window just as he hears something bang against the door, "You little mutt open this door right now!" an angry voice yelled.

Jou gulps as he jumps out of the window just as he hears his door being force open,

"Come back here mutt!" the voice yelled. Jou quickly runs down the alley way as he pants, "That was too close." he said while turning a corner.

He continues down the street as he starts to slow down, 'Someday I will get enough to move out of that place. Alright now to look for a place to stay for a while my old man calms down.' he thinks. Yawning as he rubs his head, wandering if he could ask one of his friends to stay at their place for a while, quickly shaking his head, he couldn't impose into their home. Sighing to himself, he could always go to that abandon home he found a while back, seeing how he couldn't go home right now.

"Jou." a soft voice flow though the window causing Jou to look around.

Jou blinks as he notices that no one was around him that seems to be paying attention to him, 'That was weird, I could of swore I heard someone call my name.' he thinks. He shakes his head as he continues down the sidewalk, "Jou." the voice whisper, this time from an alleyway by him.

Jou turns to look down the alleyway, "Hello?" he asked as he wanders down he alleyway.

Stopping about halfway down the alleyway, Jou looks around the alley while rubbing his head. Jou sighs as he shakes his head, "Must be losing my mind." he said.

He turns around to leave when he hears footsteps behind him, slowly looking over his shoulder to notice that no one is behind him, "Yup, totally losing my mind." he said.

Turns his head as he heads for the exit when a wave of dizziness hits him causing him to stumble forward. Catching himself against the wall before he hits the ground, "What is wrong with me?" he asked.

He slowly slides to the ground as he starts to feel more tired, hearing faint voices from the entrance to the alley. Looking towards it, he sees two figures rushing over to him before he fully collapse onto the ground as he fades into unconscience.


	3. A Strange Night

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi. There might be some lemon in later chapters. Some characters may be OOC.

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Strange Night

_Same day - at midnight_

Katsuya groans as he wakes up then slowly sits up as he looks around the room, noticing that he is laying on a fancy silk bed in a rich type of room, 'Where am I' he thinks. Hearing the door open, he looks towards it while preparing to attack any kind of threat. When a mop of black hair appears before it zooms towards him, "You alright!" yelled the black hair person as he feels a body land on him.

He looks down to discover the black hair person is none other then Mokuba, "Mokuba? Why did you knock me out?" he asked.

Mokuba looks up to him, "I didn't. Ralph, my bodyguard and I found you passed out in the alley. So we brought you here." he said.

Katsuya sighs, "I see. I wonder who knock me out and why." he said to himself then realizes that he is in his house.

Katsuya quickly sets Mokuba aside then leaps up out the bed, "Oh crap, he is going to kill me if finds me here." he said as he panics.

Mokuba rolls his eyes, "One, he isn't home yet and two I won't let him do anything to you." he said.

Katsuya stops running around the room as he stares at Mokuba, "I am still getting out of here. I am not ready to face him yet. I don't even know what to say to him. Besides, he probably forgot all about me...his mutt." He said while whispering the last part.

Mokuba looks towards the ground while wearing a secret smile, "You will see if he has. Though I think he may tease you about finally admitting that he is your master." he said.

Katsuya blushes as he glares at Mokuba, "You weren't suppose to hear that. And don't you dare tell him either or else." He said.

Mokuba looks up at him with his puppy eyes, "You don't trust me to keep your secret, Jou?" he asked.

Katsuya flinches at the puppy eyes, 'No wander, Kaiba can't say no to them.' he thinks.

Katsuya looks away as he sighs while rubbing his hair, "I trust you." he said.

Just then they hear the main door open downstairs causing Mokuba to smirk then he leaps off the bed, "Hey brother! I got some great news for you!" he yelled as he rushes out of the door before Katsuya could even figure out what he said.

Katsuya blinks at the spot Mokuba was just at then his brain finally clicks in on what just happen, "Damn it Mokuba!" he yelled.

He rushes after Mokuba down the hallway, hoping to catch him before he gets to Kaiba as he reaches the stairs, he starts hearing voices. He gulps as he comes to the halt at the middle of the stairs and stares at Seto. Seto looks up towards Katsuya and smirks, "So you are really here, mutt. Even though I don't want you in my house, I will let you stay here for one night. So better behave or I will kick you out." he said.

Katsuya growls at Seto, "I am not a dog! And I don't need your kindness; I am fine so I am out of here anyway." he said.

Katsuya takes a step down, "Katsuya come to me." A voice comes from behind him.

Katsuya stops in his tracks with widen eyes, 'That voice again. What the heck is going on!' he thinks.

Seto walks to the bottom of the stairs, "I thought you were going to leave, mutt." he said.

Katsuya looks behind him then to Kaiba, "You don't hear that voice?" he asked.

Seto puzzling looks at Katsuya, "I don't hear anything, pup." He said with bit of worry in his voice.

Katsuya sighs as he makes his way down the stairs, 'Must of been my imagination' he thinks when he feels a way of faintness hit him.

He stumbles a bit as he holds his head before falling forward, "Jou!" Mokuba yells.

Seto rushes towards Katsuya and catches him before he hits the stairs, "Mokuba call the doctor!" he yelled as he picks up Katsuya into a bridal hold.

Mokuba rushes off into the living room where one of the phones is while Seto carries Katsuya up the stairs as he looks down at him, "What is happening to you pup?" he asked.

Seto makes his way down the hallway, walking pass some maids until he reaches the last door at the end. He orders one of the maids to open the door then makes his way into a large room, with a master blue bed in the back. An office desk is near the left wall which is next to a large window with long blue curtains blocking it. Makes his way to the bed where he gently lays Katsuya down onto the bed then sits down next to him. He lightly runs his fingers though Katsuya's hair, "Puppy, I am going to find out what is going on." he said.

After few minutes of waiting, the doctor walks into the room as she nods to Seto then walks over to the bed, "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he has already fainted twice today. I will leave you to your work; I got to make some calls." he said as he walks out.

Making his way towards his home library which is next to his room, he walks up to the phone, 'I can't believe I am calling them, but they are the only ones who might know what is going on?' he thinks.

Seto calls the people that he hated the most, but knows that they are his only hope to find out what is going on with his puppy, wait his pup. God he got to stop doing that, there was no way the pup would be his even if he wants it so badly. 'Just hope he is okay. Those yamis better be useful or else.' he thinks.

Wandering back into the room where the pup is, he leans against the wall as he watches the doctor finish up. She notices Seto and walks over to him, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him Mr. Kaiba. He might just be stress out about something. Give me a call if anything else happens that might explain it." She said. Seto nods his head and thanks her before he orders one of the maids to help her to the door. He walks to the bed and looks down at the pup, "Stress? I wander what you are so stress about." He said as he sits next to the pup.

'But that wouldn't explain the voice that he heard. Who is the person talking to you and why? Damn it, I hate this, not be able to help you out. What will tomorrow bring?' He thinks.


	4. Mysterious Person

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Anita: **Hiya I am finally back with an update woo. sorry for taking so long, just been buzy with real life stuff. But lucky for you guys I have chapter 5 all ready to be type up and edited so you get two chapters as a trick for me beening late. Though still have to wait until I type it up and edited the best way I can hehe.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mysterious Person

2 days ago

Mid-day Katsuya groans as he slowly wakes up, letting his eyes focus and notices that he is lying on a bed. Slowly sitting up while running his hand though his hair 'Damn it, can't believe I fainted again and in front of Kaiba of people, but why did he help me?' he thinks.

Hearing the door open, he looks over, half expecting it to be Kaiba, well he was partly right though he was kind of glad it wasn't the older one. Mokaba smiles as he races over to Katsuya side, "I am so glad that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Katsuya softly smiles, "I feel fine, um…where is your brother?" he asked.

Mokaba smirks evilly, "Aw, are you sad that he didn't come and check up on you, himself?" he teasingly asked.

Kastsuya blushes bright red, "No...I mean...umm… is he still here." He stumbles out.

Mokaba laughs, "Aw, and I was hoping to tell my brother that someone was sad that they didn't get to see them first after they woke up." He teased more.

Katsuya blushes deeply as he growls at Mokaba, "Don't you dare, you brat. That isn't wasn't what I meant." He growled out.

Mokaba wipes his eyes, "Aw, I am just teasing you, Jou. Though the way you are blushing says more, but I leave you alone about it. Plus you should tell him, Jou. Anyway, he is at work in his office, which is just down the hall on the left two doors down from here. You know just in case you want to talk to him or you know do some adult stuff." He teased.

"That's it, you brat!" Katsuya yelled as he leaps out of the bed as he tried to tackle Mokaba.

But Mokaba was quicker and runs out of the room, giggling to himself, knowing that Jou wouldn't chase after him. Katsuya catches his balance before hitting the ground and sighs, 'That brat is going to be the death of me.' He thinks.

He quickly races out into the hallway only to stop dead in his tracks as he stares at Seto getting out of his office and tries to calm down his blushes as Seto looks over to him, "Pup, what was that howling about?" he asked as he crossing his arms.

Katsuya blushes more deeply at what Mokaba was teasing him about, "It's none of your business, Kaiba. And I am not a dog" He said softly, wandering if Mokaba plan this to happen.

Shaking his head, he starts waking pass Seto when he feels a hand grab his arm and be roughy pull back into a nice warm hard chest which causes his face go really red, "Kaiba!" he speak out.

Seto chuckles softly causing Katsuya to glare at him, "Sorry mutt, but the doctor said that you need to rest up and we don't want to disappoint the good doctor, now." He said.

Katsuya starts to struggling, "I am not a dog and when you start caring about my health, moneybags?" he asked.

Seto lets Katsuya go and watches him fall onto his butt, "I don't care about your health, mutt. I did what the doctor told me to tell you, leave for all I care." He said coldly.

Hurt flash in Katsuya's eyes before it faded away, causes Seto to feel hurt about cause it to flash in Katsuya's eyes, but before he could understand why, Katsuya quickly runs down the stairs and out the front door. Seto hits the wall, 'Damn it, why...every time...I hurt you…it hurts me.' He thinks.

A loud noise from outside, causes Seto to snap out of his thoughts and not so quickly go outside, to see before him is the geek squad and the mutt chatting. Not wanting to deal with the mutt right now, he turns around to go back inside, "Kaiba, you suppose to watch over him. Not to upset him." Yugi said which causes Seto to stop in his tracks.

Seto glares over to them "Look here, midget. I have a business to look after that is why I called you." He said, burying his feelings down in him, like many times.

"Yugi, just leave cold hearted ice king alone and get out of here." Katsuya said, trying to not cry in front of his friends.

'Damn it, should have know not to put too much hope in thinking that he actually cared about me. I am such an idiot." Katsuya thinks.

Yugi looks over to Katsuya, "Jou..." he said as he walks over to him.

Katsuya softly smiles down at Yugi when a gust of wind surrounds them which causes the dark spirits to get into battle mode. Soon the wind downs down and before them stands a tall man wearing a long black trench coat with an evil grin on his face, "Ah, finally all the pieces are in place. I do love how plans come together." The man said.

Yami eyes widen as he quickly rushes over to Yugi and stands in front of him, "How did you escape! It's impossible!" Yami yelled.

"Now, now Pharaoh, nothing is impossible for me. It's all thanks to my little chosen one." The man said as he looks over to Katsuya.

Katsuya takes a step back, "Me? But I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

The man laughs, "Of course you don't, seeing how the young Pharaoh here, forgot to tell you about what's inside you. Now course of that, I am here before you, I do thank you, Pharaoh

." He said.

Yami growls at the man, "Only reason I didn't tell you, Jou is because I was secant my high priest sealed him away for good. I didn't think it could be broken." He said.

"Now, no need to think about how it got broken, dear Pharaoh, all you should care about is yours lives!" the man yelled as the wind started to pick up.

As it starts to get more violently that causes to pick up everyone and spin them around while the man laughs. "Come forth, Blue eyes white dragon!" a familiar voice yelled over the hash winds.

The shadow realm opens up letting out the powerful blue eyes white dragon, as it spoons down towards the tornado like wind before him, letting out a powerful beam into the center. Hitting the man causes he to scream out which suddenly makes the wind die down, making everyone to hit the ground while the man holds his side, "You will regent that little priest boy." He said before he vanishes in the wind.

The priest quickly checks on everyone while the blue eyes white dragon lands down on the ground and watches his master. Yami groans as he sits up, "Thanks Seth, but how did you know?" he asked.

Seth smiles down, "Ishizu told me, cousin." He said as he gets up.

Katsuya gets up and sighs in relief as he notices everyone is safe and not harm too much from the fall then looks over to the beautiful blue eyes white dragon. Slowly makes his way over to the dragon as he lifts his hand while he watching the blue eyes white dragon stare at him, "Can I pet you?" he asked.

The blue eyes white dragon nods his head causes Katsuya to smile softly and pets the blue eyes white dragon's head, "It seems he likes you, Jou." Seth said.

Katsuya looks over to the priest, "What is going? What is in me?" he asked.

Seth nods, "Cousin, I think it's time that everyone knows what is going on. We can't hide this from them any longer." He said.

Yami sighs out, "You are right, but I think we should do this inside." He said as he walks in while making sure Yugi can walk in alright.

Once everyone got inside and startled down, Yami walks in the middle of the living room, "This is a long story and I only know so much, myself about the wind guy, but I will try my best to explain it." He said.

* * *

**Anita: **I know it seems to the fight went a little too short, but like I said not good with fights, but when it comes to the final battle with the windy guy, I will try my best to write it. I also decide to tell you the back story of the windy guy in chpater 5 since needed something for chpater 5 hehe. almost had a writer's block for it. seeya time next, space cowboy or cowgirl.


	5. The Past

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Anita: **woo, finally got chapter 5 all done editing hope you like it. ^^

* * *

Chapter 5: The Past

By: Anita Wildflower

Long ago when I been Pharaoh and my name was Atemu at the time, for couple of months, I just appointed Seth as my high priest and that is when we met Jono, Seth's love interest.

_~Flashback~_

_Atemu sighs as he eases down into his chair, "I hate those meetings Seth, isn't there a way for me to miss them or something?" he said. _

_Seth looks up from his scroll, "You know cousin this is your duty as __Pharaoh__. You can't just skip them cause you hate them." He said. _

_Atemu groans as he places his head in his palm, "I know I know, it just would be nice to relax for a while." He sighs out. _

_Seth rolls up the scroll and nods his head at Atemu in agreement when the door busts open to reveal, a young boy that looks about 18 or 19, with dark blond hair, little ruff up, wearing a slave white tunic, holding his side that seems to be bleeding, "Please help me." He mention out just as he collapse with two guards catching him. _

_The guard on the right bowed, "Sorry, __Pharaoh__, he somehow got pass us. What should we do to him?" he asked _

_Seth stares at the young boy as if studying him, while Atemu takes note of it then looks at the guard, "Take him to the healers and let no harm come to him." he order. _

_The guards seem shock by this, but did as they were told with Seth following after them, Atemu smirks to himself as he watches his cousin leave, 'I can't believe he actually found someone to focus his attention other than me.' He thinks as he wanders after them. _

_After the healers took care of the young boy, he was welcome as a honorary guest and Seth offer to look after the young boy. A day goes by before the boy wakes up from almost losing too much blood and they learn that his name is Jono and that there is an evil mage that is ending towards them and they must warn everyone. _

_Seth after hearing this information rubs his chin, "How you gain this information?" he asked._

_Jono clutch his hands as he wrinkle up the covers, "I…am his slave...and part of his plan, but I couldn't let him do want he wanted from me. He almost killed me so that he could get the power inside me to use it." He whispers. _

_Seth looks over to Atemu, "Cousin, he speaks the truth. I feel some kind of power coming from him. We mustn't let who ever this mage is get hold of it. Who knows what kind of stuff he could do with the power." He said. _

_Atemu nods his head, "Yes, I will order my man to be on their guards and search the city until then you must stay within these walls." He said._

_Jono looks up at him, "No, I can't stay here. Anywhere, but here, please." He pleaded to Atemu. _

_Seth stands up, "Then you can stay at my home, you are safer there. I can set up protection spells must better there too." He said. _

_Jono goes to say something against it when Seth just pulls up on his feet and drags him along causing him to blush._

_Days seem to go by and soon, Seth and Jono started to fall in love with each other, but they didn't anything about it until the faithful day when Jono was taken away along with Seth's heart and soul. It was just been about two months since Jono has enter our lives and the talk about the mage seem to die out and everything seem so peaceful for them. _

_Atemu walks down the corridor as he looks out into the open garden and notices Jono staring off into space. He quietly wanders over to him, "Jono, are you alright?" he asked._

_Jono jumps and spins around as he stares wide eye at the Phaoph then slowly smiles, "Yeah I am fine. I am just worry about what happen to my master…and scared of what is going to happen." He said as he looks towards the ground. _

_Atemu pats Jono on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I am sure nothing bad would happen." He said. _

_Jono didn't seem connived but nods his head, "I hope so too." He said. _

_Atemu nods his head as he heads back into the hallway when the wall of the pyramid by them blasts open to revel strange looking creatures with a tall man, looking like he is in his 30s, wearing a long black jacket with short dark brown hair almost cover up his face with the bangs, smirking. Jono steps back as he shakes, "No…please…god no…" he whisper with tears rolls down his cheeks._

_Guards come rushing from everywhere as they try to fight the strange creatures while the tall man wanders over to Jono, but before he can reach him, Atemu blocks his way, knowing how much Jono means to Seth, "You best turn the boy over __Pharaoh__ if you know what is best for you." The tall man said in a deep voice. _

_"Nothing is going to move, I won't let you do anything to him." Atemu said as he holds out his staff._

_Soon the high priests run out into the garden with Seth in the lead, "Jono!" he yelled out. Jono looks over to Seth and calms down his shaking body, "Seth…" he whispers. _

_The tall guy looks around him as he laughs, "You think this will stop me from getting what I want." He said as he rises up his arms which cause the wind to pick up._

_Atemu tries to stand his ground, but gets blow away, while Jono gets pull towards the tall guy, "NO! I won't let you take him away!" Seth yelled as he summons forth his blue eyes white dragon. _

_Jono struggles in the tall man's grip as he calls out to Seth as Atemu gets up and summon forth black magician. The tall man glares at them, "You seem to have the powers to call for powerful beasts. Though that won't help you much, once I have unlock this boy's power." He said._

_Jono closes his eyes as he slowly stops struggling, "Seth…I…love you." He whispers into the air which causes Seth eyes to widen. _

_Just after the words left Jono mummers something under his breath as his body starts to glow which causes everyone to block their eyes from the shine when it shots out into the sky, "Now…you can't ever have them.." he said._

_The tall man growls out as he starts chanting a powerful spell while the wind around him and Jono keep out the blue eyes white dragon and black magician, soon a strange aroma appears off of Jono as he screams and slowly the aroma disappears into a golden bracket and Jono collapses to the ground as the man lets him go._

_Seth eyes widen at the sight and yells out as he rushes over to Jono, using all of his strength to get though the wind and try to pouches the Tall guy, but the man laughs as he vanishes into the wind while it vanishes away. Seth drops next to Jono's unmoving body as he shakily picks him up and holds him close, "I love you too." He cried out, "I promise…I will find a way to free you." He whispers. _

_Atemu walks up to Seth's side and puts his hand on Seth's shoulder, "He will pay, I swear cousin." He promises. _

_Seth looks up at Atemu with lifeless eyes which cause Atemu to look away, 'That bastard. He will pay for taking away Seth's heart.' He thinks to himself._

_Soon they search for the tall man and try as they might for years until finally they found him again. Where we learn his name was Ralph and Seth uses his powerful scroll that Atemu give him, to seal away Ralph into the shadow realm with no way of coming back._

_~End of Flashback~_

Yami looks up at the group after telling the story, "That is what happens. The power inside Jono, is what is inside you now Jou." He said.

Jou looks at the ground then over to Seth who is leaning against the wall with a tear rolling down his cheek, getting up he walks over to Seth, "Is that why you almost kissed me when you had your body?" he asked.

Seth looks up at him with flicked of emotion in his eyes before it fades away, "Yes, you look so much like him." he said, "And I promise I won't let any harm come to you." He added.

Seto growls out, "Listen, here priest. I don't know about all this magic stuff, but there is no way, I would let anyone harm him again." He bluntly out without thinking.

Then soon realizes what he said and quickly storms out of the living room with all eyes starting after him while Seth chuckles softly, "My my, it seems my light has a thing for you, Jou." He said.

Jou blushes as he looks away, "A thing for me? No way…I mean I am the mutt…I have to talk to him." He said as he chases after Kaiba.

As he reaches the top of the stairs, he sees one of the doors open so he slowly approaches the door, "Kaiba?" he asked.

Looking inside, he notices Kaiba sitting on a bed taking out a cigarette, "What do you want, mutt?" he asked.

Jou looks towards the ground, "Why did you say something that…when you don't even care what happens to me?" he asked.

Kaiba lights the cigarette and gets up before wandering over to jou causing him to step back as he looks up into Kaiba's eyes, "Look here, mutt forget what I said and just get the hell out of here." Kaiba said.

Pushing Jou out of the door way then slams the door in his face, leaving Jou staring at the door, "You can't just push me away like that Kaiba! Why can't you just tell me why you acting like this!" he yelled as he bangs on the door.

The opens quickly causing Jou to stumble into the room and hears the door close behind him, nervously looks over to Kaiba as he takes a step back from the glare. Kaiba steps closer which causes Jou to keep taking steps back until he hits the wall near the bed, "Get it through your thick head, mutt. I don't want anything to do with you, what I said was something that foolish left my mouth." He said.

Jou heart breaks as he tries to not cry in front of Kaiba, "Fuck you, you jerk! If you hurt me so much then don't miss with my feelings!" he yelled as he runs pass a stunned Kaiba.

He continues to run out of the mansion leaving everything behind as tears roll down his check, 'Damn it, why did I get my hopes up. I knew that he would never feel the same as me.' He thinks.

He slows down as he reaches an empty apartment building, hoping no one followed him here. Makes his way up at least five set of stairs before picking the first door he comes across before collapsing onto the bed and curling up into a ball, "Why did I have to fallen in love with you, Kaiba." He whispers before he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

**Anita:** little side note about the apartment Jou went to. The reason he went up to the fifth floor is because the first two is usually full with homeless and gangs, so he went up to the highest as he can go so he doesn't run into anyone.


	6. And so it Begins

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Anita: **Woo finally got this done. Sorry its so short hehe, really want to get to chapter 7 where everything starts in piece in where I last left off at Chapter 1. Plus also wanted to set up where everyone is before I get back to the future.

* * *

**Chapter 6: And so it Begins**

**By: Anita Wildflower**

_1 day ago_

In the crime full section of Domino, Bakura storms out of one of the apartment buildings, grumbling to himself, "How dare that guy try to make a move on Ryou, the nerve of him." he growls out.

Ryou clings onto Bakura's arm as he looks around, "Why didn't Jou tell us about his dad...we could of help him..oh I hope he is alright." he said.

Bakura looks down at him, "Probably wanted to handle his own problems and bloudie can take care of himself. Come on we still got places to search before check in comes." he said.

In front of the school, Malik and Marik walk out of the school gates, "I hope Jou is alright. Did he just forget that crazy guy is after him." Malik said.

Marik looks around, "Its clear that his heart spoke louder then his brain. Its almost meeting time we better hurry." he said.

At Seto's Mansion, Seto slams down the phone, "That stupid mutt." he growls out.

"You know its your fault that he ran off like that. I know you have trouble with your emotions, but you can't hide behind your mask forever, brother." Mokuba said.

"Enough with this talk about my feelings, I already decided long along how I would deal with them myself." Seto said as he walks out of his office.

'These feelings I have...its been a while since I felt this way about anyone else besides Mokuba...but why for him of all people.' he thinks.

Down at Yugi's card shop, "Yami..I have a bad feeling about this. Its not like Jou to run off like that. I just hope that crazy guy didn't get him yet." he said.

Yami pulls Yugi into a hug, "Don't worry so much my little one, Jou can take himself and I don't sense Ralph in the town." he said.

Yugi pulls back a bit, "I know, its just that he seems so powerful..I just hope we find him before Ralph does." he said.

At the semi-empty apartment, Jou groans as he slowly wakes up as he sits up, 'Man, can't believe I fell asleep here, dad is going to kill me.' he thinks.

Slowly makes his way out of the bed while looking around then ruffs up his hair when he hears a strange growling noise coming from the hallway. Jou slowly opens the door as he looks around, "Hello?" he asked.

The growling stop and is follow by loud thumping sounds start heading towards him causing Jou to rush back into the room as the ground under starts to shake, "Please be an earthquake." he whispers as he looks around for some type of cover. Sees a nice wooden table near the bed that he can fit under, makes a run for it when the ground above him starts to creak up and all of sudden some type of energy breaks though the ceiling sending Jou throw the wall between table and the bed. Jou lands on the other bed in the other room as he falls unconscious while a shadowy creature looks in from the destroy room before vanishing in the wind.


	7. Racing before Time Runs Out

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Anita: **Woo, finally finish this chapter. two or three more to go demanding out how chapter 8 goes, enjoy. Oh I also forgot to mention way back in chapter 1, that the yamis have their own body. sorry about that,

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Racing before Time Runs Out.**

_by: Anita Wildflower_

At Mid-night

Everyone sits down in Seto's living room, all wore out from trying to find Katsuya, "Why don't we just break into the museum and take the ring, since it can track down people." Bakura said as he leans against the wall.

Yami sighs, "Was hoping that we can find him without resorting to stealing, but now we got no chose. Who knows when Ralph will strike." he said as he stands up.

Marik grins evilly, "Finally some action." he said as he licks his lips.

Malik hits Marik's arm, "Don't you go thinking of commenting any murders." he scold.

Marik looks innocent at Malik, "Of course not, hikari." he said.

Yami rolls his eyes, "I will watch over him, now lets move." he said.

The two yamis follow Yami out as they whisper to each other about gods know what as they lights shake their heads. Seto rubs his face, knowing the unspoken message from their stance as they walk pass him, that he is now the guardian over their lovers, just what he needed.

After sneaking though the night while keeping mostly in the shadows, they finally arrive at the museum, Yami looks at the other two and signs for them to go though the back door. Bakura signs okay as he sneaks along with Marik towards the back door, "Think we can get away with more then one item without the Pharaoh knowing about it?" Marik asked as he keeps a look at for any guards.

Bakura smirks, "If we can find anything small enough to fit into our pockets, just have to watch out for our lovers. They will search us, though that doesn't sound so bad." he said as he licks his lip.

Marik chuckles, "Oh yes, that sounds quite fun. Though we must focus right now before the Pharaoh comes to check on us." he said.

Bakura shakes his head from his pervert thoughts and gets back to work as he under locks the door, "You check the right side of the museum while I do the left side." he whispers as they sneak inside.

Bakura sneaks along the walls as he keeps his eyes on the four guards patrolling the area then notices the millennium items laying on a stand in the middle of the room under the glass case, 'Of course they would be put in the middle of the freaky place.' he thinks.

Noticing Marik on the side of the case hiding in the shadows, he gets Marik's eyes in a lock as he signs to get the guards notice. Marik smirks as he nods then 'clumsy' knocks over something, "Freeze!" one of guards said as the others come running over.

Marik pulls his innocent face, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't know the museum was close, the back door was left open so I thought it was alright to come in." he said.

While the guards drag Marik away as they told him that he shouldn't enter the back door even if it was open, Bakura uses his shadow powers to cover up the cameras as he gracefully makes his way over to the stand then makes a shadow hole in the glass then takes out the ring. Makes his way back outside as he signals Marik with his powers. Just outside, Yami hears the alarm go off as Bakura and Marik come running around the corner while laughing, towards him, "You weren't suppose to get caught, you idiots!" he yelled as he runs after them.

Bakura looks behind him, "Oh come on, its just half the fun as stealing." he said as Marik nods his head in agreement.

Yami shakes his head, "I don't know how your lights can put up with you." he said.

As they made it back to the mansion, the sun light just reaches them as it came into view from over the buildings, then they stop as they sense Ralph and quickly race back to the mansion. Their lovers look up from chatting, Yugi stands up, "What is wrong, Yami?" he asked.

Yami quickly pulls Yugi close to him, "He is here, I am not sure if we have enough time to get to him. We got to go though the shadow realm." he said.

Ryou and Malik stand up, "But we just got you back from there. We can't lose you again." Malik said as clutches his hands.

Yugi tightens his grip on Yami's shirt, "Promise me you won't let it take you away again, please." he said.

Yami kisses Yugi's forehead, "I promise, my love. There is no way I am giving up a second chance to be with you." he said.

Bakura leans against the wall as Ryou wanders over to him then he looks up at him, "Don't worry, hikari I won't let the darkness get into me again." he said as he lightly touches Ryou's cheek.

Seto gets up from the chair, "I am coming with." he said.

Yami looks at him then nods, "Make sure you stay close to us. The shadow realm is a unpredictable place." he said.

Seto nods his head, "I know and don't worry, my guards will watch over them." he said as he nods towards his personal guard.

Bakura pushes off the wall and makes a hole into the shadow realm, "If anything happens to them, I won't hold back." he said.

Yami bends down and lightly kisses Yugi then walks into the realm then Marik pulls Malik close to him and deeply kisses him as he rubs his butt, "We will be back." he said as he walks into the realm.

Bakura shakes his head as he watches Seto follow after the other two, "Don't leave this place." he said.

Lifts Ryou's chin up and slowly kisses him then walks into the realm closing it behind him.

_Back to present time after Jou got knocked out by Ralph_

Katsuya groans as he slowly wakes up, taking in the darken room with no windows in sight and tries to get up only to discover that he is tie down to the table, "Damn it, just my luck. Forgetting about the psycho chasing me." he whispers.

Hears laughter to his left side, "I finally got you back, now the power will be mine. Too bad we can't reunion my little slave, but got to work fast before the others come. I won't let my power to escape me again." Ralph said as he walks into Katsuya's eye sight.

Katsuya looks up at Ralph with sad eyes, "Then get it over with, no one would care." he said.

'Don't throw away your life, you mustn't let him have it!' a new voice ring into his mind.

'What is up with voices entering into my head. Who are you?" he thinks as he looks around the room.

'I am you in a way, we share a link. Though it has been hard to get into the link because Ralph put a powerful force on it. You need to get him talking, to give the Pharaoh time to get over here. They all coming for you even your Seth.' the voice said.

Ralph walks over to the other table where his items are, "Oh I plan to, you are so more obedient then my slave. Though he stills tries his best to stop me, seeing how he broke though my wall." he said.

'Seto...' he thinks as he looks towards Ralph.

"Do you still have him trap in that bracelet?" he asked.

Ralph walks back to Katsuya as he smirks, "Ah, the dear Pharaoh told you about that and yes he is still trap in it. Can't have his friends tracking him when he belongs to me." he said as he shows Katsuya his wrist where the golden bracelet is wrap around.

Katsuya feels sadness wash over him, 'Jono, hang in there. I am going to try my best to save both of us.' he thinks.

'I want to believe you, my hikari, but I know there is no way for me to be free from him..so many years..I won't ever be with Seth.' Jono thinks back as he shreds tears.

Katsuya closes his eyes as he feels tears in his eyes from the overwhelm sadness, "Tell me why you want this power, its the least you can do." he said.

Ralph chuckles, "I suppose so. You see, There is this story of person gaining the power of the light goddess if you can find her and unseal her. I try everything to get those powers for my own, but my little slave had gain them by finding her and saving her. So I took him in so that one day I can learn how to remove the powers from him, but when I had it all ready to go. He gives those powers over to you and had to wait forever for you to appear into this world." he said.

Ralph runs his fingers over Katsuya's chest as smirks at him struggling against the touch, "How can you still be alive?." Katsuya asked.

Ralph chuckles as he holds up a necklace which has a wind symbol hanging from it, "That is quite simple, I find this little wind creature and trap him into this. His power grants me control of the winds, but also immortal life." he said.

Katsuya eyes widen, "You are crazy. How could you do such a thing?" he asked

Ralph shakes his finger at Katsuya as holds a strange object over Katsuya, " Enough chatting, time for that power of yours to be mine." he said.

Lowers the object towards Katsuya as he closes his eyes, 'I tried Jono, please forgive me.' he thinks.

"Don't you dare touch him!" a voice yelled from behind Ralph which causes Ralph to spin around.

"My my, dear Pharaoh must of have been painful for you to use the shadow realm. All weak from the travel and now you plan on taking me in your curtain state." he chuckles, "Oh you amuse me, dear Pharaoh," he said.

"You are right, but I am not alone. We will defeat you once and for all Ralph." Yami said as the others stand beside him.

* * *

**Anita: **Alright next chapter is going to be the epic fight against Ralph. Hopefully I do a nice job on the fighting scenes. Until next time ^^


	8. The Final Battle

**Disclamier: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Anita: wooo finally done with this story ^^ Sorry for it being so short, wanted it to be longer but can't think of what else to add to it. I hope you like it and the battle turn out not so well so decide to write this instead. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

Ralph growls as he stares at the Yamis, "Don't make me laugh!" he yelled as he charges at them.  
Yami dodges as Bakura calls forth his man-eater monster and it attacks Ralph forcing him out of the room so they wouldn't harm Katsuya. As the fight rage outside of the room, Seto goes over to Katsuya causing him to gasp, "Kaiba?" Katsuya asked as he couldn't believe his eyes.  
Seto sets free Katsuya and helps him up, "Yeah, its me, just don't think too much about it." he said as he looks away which causes Seth to laugh.  
Seto glares at his dark side, "Don't worry I won't, but thanks." Katsuya said as he looks at Seth then holds his head, "Seth...its you.." he added in Egyptian.  
Seth eyes widen as he stares at Katsuya while he collapses into Seto's arms, "Don't Jono, his body isn't strong enough to hold a connection with you..as much as it pains me..please." he said as a tear runs down his cheek.  
Seto helps Katsuya onto his feet, "Darn it puppy, what happen to all your strength, I know you are stronger then this." he said.  
Katsuya lays his head on Seto's shoulder, "Its...cause..of my father...and his daily beatings...my body..has been getting weaker..." he said.  
Seto tightens his grip on Katsuya, "You are moving into my guest room then." he said.  
"Darn it Seto, you can't just force me to move into your place." he said.  
Seto humps, "I won't let you go back tot hat man, so you have no choice." he said.  
Seth chuckles as they argue, "Sorry to interrupt your love fight, but we must hurry before Ralph comes back." he said as uses his rid to blasts a hole though the wall.  
Seto blushes little bit as he picks up Katsuya in a bridle hold as he follows Seth though the building with Katsuya blushing bright red as he holds on.

_Back with the fight_

Ralph blows away the man-eater monster throw the wall, "See, you are still weak using monsters to do your bat...darn it where are you guys!" he yelled as he notices that he is alone.  
Hiding in a near by room, Bakura holds up the ring as they watch Ralph's movements when a roar rings though out the place, Yami raises his head, "It seems they have gotten Jou out. You two know what to do right?" he asked.  
Bakura and Marik smile, "Of course, this is so going to be fun." Bakura said as he laughs. Marik moves towards the door, "Nothing to worry about Pharaoh, we got it." he said as he slips out.  
Yami nods his head as he goes into the shadow realm and makes it outside, seeing the blue eyes dragon standing next to his master and notices Katsuya sitting on a rock with Seto watching over him while Katsuya blushes, "I am glad you are alright Jou, but can't stay here there is going to big battle going to happen soon." he said as he approaches them.  
Katsuya looks towards the ground, "I know...just be careful. The others were so lonely and sad when you guys were gone. And make sure you free Jono, his cell is around Ralph's wrist." he said.  
The blue eyes dragon roars out as Seth pets him, "I know blue..I miss him too. I will free him and your lover." he said as blue calms down.  
Seto picks up Katsuya, "Hey, I can walk on my own now." Katsuya said as he struggles.  
Seto rolls his eyes, "Just be quiet, puppy." he said as he walks somewhere safe.  
Seth smiles, "Blue watch over them." he order as blue nods his head then follows Seto and Katsuya.

Yami and Seth get ready to go back inside when the wall explored sending someone out into the air and lands in front of them, reviling it to be Ralph. Bakura and Marik jump out as they hold they millennium items up. Ralph coughs as he struggles to get up, "You bastards!" he yelled as the winds picks up around them.  
Seth holds up his rod as it glows, "I know your weakness Ralph! I won't let you harm anyone ever again!" he yelled.  
Yami's third eye opens up as it glows, "Everything is finally over." he said.  
They shot towards Ralph and hits him in the back causing the winds to go out of control as Ralph fights to stand up, "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" he yelled as he causes the wind to blow them away.

_With Seto and Katsuya_

Katsuya pats Blue on the head while Seto stands guard, "Seto...I.." he begins but bits his lip as he stands up and turns towards Seto, "I must help them..I can't just let them fight him. They need the power in me." he said.  
Seto glares at him as he stands in front of him, "Are you mad, puppy! He will kill you and I won't let that happen. I love you too much to lose you!" he yelled then realizes what he said as turns his back on Katsuya closing his eyes.  
Katsuya stares wide eye at Seto's back as it sink into his head then runs in front of him as he slightly lefts up on his feet as he kisses Seto, "I love you too." he said.  
Walking backwards as Katsuya looks at Seto in stun mood then runs off towards the others, Seto touches his lips then goes back to his senses, "Damn it mutt!" he yelled as he goes after him as his heart beats.  
Blue shakes his head as he flies after as he thinks about his love and how they use to fight just like them, 'Red...' he thinks.

_Back with the fight_

The yamis pant as they glare at Ralph who is also panting, "We won't give up." Yami said.  
Ralph growls, "Stubborn fool." he said as he creates another gust of wind.  
Katsuya runs in front of them which causes the wind to stop, "Ah, decide to come back to me, my little jewel." he said.  
Yami eyes widen, "What are you doing here! Get out of here!" he yelled.  
Katsuya looks at him, "I can't let you guys fight my battle for me. I am going to help you guys." he said.  
Ralph charges towards Katsuya when Seto punches Ralph in the face, "Don't you go near him." Seto growls out.  
"I do what I like to him!" Ralph yelled as he uses the wind to send Seto into a tree.  
"Seto!" Katsuya yells as light shines around him, "How dare you!" he shouted as the light strikes Ralph though the chest.  
Ralph screams out in pain as he collapses onto the ground as Katsuya runs over to Seto while Seth goes over to Ralph and gets the bracelet.  
Ralph starts to get up as Yami stands over him as he chants a forbidden spell and shadow hands drag Ralph screaming into the darkness, "Its finally over." Yami said.  
Blue lands down onto the ground and roars as Seth walks over to him, "I know...I will find a way to free them." he said.

Seto wakes up as he groans, "Why did you do that?" Katsuya asked as he kneels down in front of Seto.

Seto pulls Katsuya into his lap, "I should say that to you. Running towards the guy that wanted to kill you, idiot." he said.

Katsuya blushes as he cuddles closer, "Sorry, but I couldn't leave my friends to fight him when I could help them." he said.

Seto sighs as he rubs Katsuya's head, "I know, just don't do it again." he said.

Katsuya smiles as he nods, "I will try not to." he said.

Yami walks over to Seth as he holds out his hand, "Let me see it." he said.

Seth lightly kisses the bracelet then hands it to Yami then he takes it over to Katsuya, "The goddess will know what to do." he said.

Katsuya gently takes the bracelet as he feels something leave his body as a beautiful girl with long golden hair wearing a long white robe stands in front of them, "I want to thank you both and yes I do know what to do." she said.

She places her hands over the bracelet and chants softly as the bracelet glows brightly and Jono starts to appear before their eyes then when he finally shows he stumbles for a bit. Seth quickly runs over and catches him before he collapses, "Seth, how I miss you." Jono said.

Seth lightly runs his fingers along Jono's cheek and kisses him with all his strength, "I am never going to lose you again, my love." he said.

Jono blushes as he smiles gently then looks over to Blue as he calls forth his black eyes dragon, Blue roars as he pounces Red as Red licks him.

Katsuya smiles as he watches them, "Lets go home." he said.

Seto nods his head as he takes them home while the yamis make their way back to their lovers as the goddess goes back towards the havens.

**The End.**


End file.
